Harry Potter and the Enchanted House
by midightmoon
Summary: (DM/HG) Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at there 5th year of Hogwarts, and they stumble upon a legand that they have to find out is true!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Hey!!! This is my first fic!!! I hope u don't hate it that much!!! But I have 1 thing to say!!! WHY AREN'T U READING MY FIC!!! U R JUST WAISTING TOME READING THIS!!! IF U HAVE READ THIS FAR. STOP READING, AND GET DOWN TO THE FIC!!! ~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I OWN NOTHING!!! DO U HEAR ME!!! NOTHING!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry Potter and the Hidden House By:Midightmoon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a terrible day for Harry potter, and it was probably going to get worse. He woke up, only to feel the cold breeze wrap around him like a think blanket of ice. He turned his head to find three pictures on his nightstand of his room at the Dursley's.  
  
Harry was caught in thought, as he thought about how much longer it would have to be till he got to see his friends again. He missed Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and he even missed being tortured by the bastard Malfoy! He missed Hermione the most though, on account that he has had a crush on her about the size of the world for about 5 years now.  
  
He remembered the day he realized he had a crush on her. It was the day he saw her petrified. She was lying there, almost lifeless, and she was helpless, and she had struggled for her life, and if it wasn't for that mirror, she wouldn't have made it. That is when Harry realized that he wouldn't be able to live without her. It just wouldn't be the same without her.  
  
He then looked at one of the pictures, which showed Hermione in front of hogwarts, with a bundle of trees in the back round, which had been on Hogwarts ground ever since the founding of the school. He then looked at the second picture, which Ron was located in. Ron was in front of the 'leaky cauldron'. The next picture was one of which had Hagrid with fang, and they were in front of a small stream, which flowed into the lake in front of Hogwarts. Harry then looked past the pictures, and noticed that his window was open all the way.  
  
He looked a little stunned, because for the life of him he could not remember how it got opened, or even if he opened it. So, reluctantly, Harry got out of bed, and shut the window, and turned around, and gave a gasp! Something was under the covers of his sheets, and it was moving rather furiously! Harry took slow steps on the cold ground, only to be greeted with small squeaks with every step. He then stuck his hand out very slowly, and in one quick movement.. he PULLED the sheets right off the bed, and let out a breath he didn't know he had.  
  
It was pig, racing around under the covers of Harry's bed, and then he began to fly into the air, but Harry caught him. "PIG! Be quite, you might wake the others." Harry whispered at the hyper looking bird, as he clamped a hand over pig's beak.  
  
Pig squeaked a little, and then finally gave up on trying to escape. Harry noticed this, and then looked at Pig's foot, and noticed a small piece of parchment attached to it. He untied the little letter from Pig's foot, and then placed Pig with Hedwidge, in the cage. Harry undid the little piece of parchment, and then read the letter. It stated:  
  
Hia Harry! Mom told me to owl you, to inform you that we are going to be coming to pick you up this Wednesday! Well Harry, bet you have LOTS to talk about how great your summer has been! Haha, just joking! So see you on Wednesday! Ron Weasley  
  
Harry gave a little smile, as he realized that tomorrow was indeed Wednesday, and today is Tuesday, so he would only have to wait one more day! Then he took Pig out of Hedwidge's cage, grasped him tightly in his sweaty hands, and then flung him out the window. Pig flew off into the night sky, and then gave a quick glance to Harry, before he was off like a lightning bolt.  
  
Harry then turned away, and looked at the watch that he had gotten in Diagon Ally, and is said that is was 7:00 A.M. So Harry went down stairs, and was greeted by the most Peculiar sight! Dudley, was down stairs, by the fridge, and he was looking for something, but when Dudley gave a small smile, Harry Knew he had found something. Dudley then pulled his hand out from the fridge, and Harry thought it was going to be the cake that aunt Petunia had baked, but Dudley pulled out.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So.. What did ya think? I thought I did all right, but... I think that since I am not that smart, I am going to destroy this fic!!! Well, I think I want to pair up Hermione and Draco, but if u guys review, and tell me different, then I won't!!! K peoples, I am out for now, expect a new Chapter in three days!!! After every new Chapter, count three days, and I will put out another chapter. If it takes longer, then it is another Chapter, but if it is a shorter time, it is just inspiration!!! 


	2. Bunny Rabit!

Here is chapta 2!!! Sorry about the wait!!! ~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~ Harry Potter, and the Enchanted House By ME!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ohh, also, I don't own the characters, BIG SURPRISE!!! &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Dudley pulled out a huge bag of carrots!!!(lol, don't worry, it all has a meaning) Harry had thought for sure that Dudley had some reason, and of course he did.(See?) Dudley then pulled something out of his robes, and it was a little rabbit. Harry thought that Dudley hated all animals. He then fed the rabbit a few carrots, and he started to look up, and that is when he noticed Harry was standing right there.  
  
"Harry. what are you doing up at this time? It is sooooo early! It is half past three in the morning!" Question Dudley, as his faced squinted, as if to make sure of something, or that it was really Harry.  
  
"Dudley, is seven o' clock right now." Stated Harry. Dudley's face then had a look as if he was going to die.  
  
"That means I have been up all night!" Said Dudley, and then he remembered that if Harry were to tell that Dudley had a rabbit in the house, then he would get in trouble, so Dudley then put the little white rabbit back into his robes, and he stared at Harry, before he began to speak.  
  
"Harry, you are not going to tell them, are you? I mean. If you do, I swear my friends and me will beat the living pulp out of you!" Said Dudley His eyes were bulging from his head, and he was ready to pounce on Harry at the moment, but the only problem was that Harry had a wand, and Dudley didn't. Harry then put a finger on his chin, as if deciding something, and then he came up with his "reward" for not telling. I mean, Dudley being sentimental, that would ruin his whole reputation.  
  
"I want some credit. When Uncle Vernon says good job, I want credit. I wan you to tell him, that I helped you, AND not when you do something bad, but when you do something good." Harry stated, and Dudley just blurted on sure, as soon as he heard it, and then it was just an awkward silence. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok!!! I think I am getting the hang on this updating thing!!! NOT!!! lol!!! K, well, I hope you like this chapter, because the next one will take a while!!! lol!!! Sorry it is really short, maybe I should give it away? Hmmmmmmmmmmm, or maybe I just won't update quickly!!! 


End file.
